


But You Like Her Better

by ahale



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Heather by Conan Gray, In Love Richie Tozier, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Richie Tozier, Unrequited Love, conan gray - Freeform, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: Based off of “Heather” by Conan GrayEddie introduces his new girlfriend to the losers, breaking Richie’s heart.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	But You Like Her Better

Blinking back the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes, Richie supposes he can’t really be mad at him. However, that doesn’t stop him from feeling his heart break when Eddie Kaspbrak climbed down the latter of the clubhouse, followed by a girl he’s seen at school a few times. He took in Eddie’s nervous form, and he already knew what was happening.

Everyone stopped, staring at the pair. “Guys,” Eddie started, looking over at the girl standing beside him. “This is my girlfriend, Heather.”

Richie supposes he might be overreacting. He zoned out his friends introduction, feeling his heart break. Beverly threw worried glances his way, but he ignored them. In a way, he can’t really be mad, can he? Everyone knows how he feels about his best friend, even Eddie Kaspbrak himself. For a while, Richie thought they had something beyond friends. Late night adventures and events that only they knew about. Now, he’s questioning if he made it all up. He turned around quickly, wiping the stray tears off his face before turning back around.

Walking up beside Eddie, he throws his arm over him before cracking a huge smile. “Well, what a sight for sore eyes!”

While it pained him to say, he wasn’t lying. Heather has dark, curly hair going mid length, with piercing blue eyes. She wore glasses, much cuter ones than Richie was stuck with. She dressed neatly, smiling brightly at everyone.

Most rolled their eyes, used to Richie’s mouth while started Heather getting a bit flustered. “Dude,” Eddie said, elbowing him.

Richie let out a fake laugh before extending his hand, “The names Richie!”

Heather gently shook it, introducing herself as if Eddie didn’t announce it already. He could feel tension in the room, even when the other losers made conversation with Heather. He turned his head to Eddie, expecting him to already be looking so Richie could make a stupid joke that they would argue about for hours later. This time though, Eddie stared at Heather in a way Richie longed for.

_She’s got you so mesmerized, while I die._

After that, Heather went almost everywhere with them. To the quarry, the arcade, the movie theater. Where Eddie was, she wouldn’t be too far behind. It also didn’t help how the rest of the losers adored her, accepting her into their little group as if they’d been friends their entire lives.

He felt his heart break every time he sees them together, wondering what it was like to be in her shoes. Richie began to take a step back from the group, mostly Eddie. He could tell Eddie noticed, even if he pretended he didn’t. He’s learned to hide his emotions in front of them, smiling and cracking dumb jokes every few minutes.

As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn’t find the strength for anything above plain envy. She was sweet, smart, and made Eddie’s eyes light up whenever they’re in the same room together. So, Richie vowed to stay quiet and push his feelings down.

It worked until they came into the clubhouse, Heather wearing one of Eddie’s sweaters. The same sweater he’s given to Richie to sleep in whenever he’d sneak into his window in the middle of the night for secret kisses and deep talks, even if it was too small. The same sweater Eddie would purposely leave at Richie’s house when he had a bad day because he knew it calmed him down. The same sweater Eddie said looked better on Richie than it did himself.

No one else noticed but Beverly and Stan, the only two who knew the extent of Richie’s feelings. He could feel their stares even with his head down, trying to will himself not to cry. He opened a magazine to try and stay busy, letting a few tears fall without meaning to.

“Rich?” Eddie asked softly. Richie jumped a bit, rapidly wiping his face “You okay?”

“Yeah!” He said, clearing his throat. He looked around, noticing he had the attention of everyone there, making more tears build up. He got ready to make a shitty “your mom” joke before Eddie spoke up again.

“Are you sure? You’re cry-“ Richie cut him off by jumping up, rushing out of the clubhouse as more and more tears rushed down his face.

The cool breeze felt nice, the fresh air making him feel less suffocated. The fall leaves fell to the ground as he walked, thinking. Memories flew through his mind of him and Eddie, he was full on crying.

“Richie!” He beard Eddie shout behind him, making him curse under his breath. He sped up a bit, dodging loose tree limbs, trying to not to let him get to him.

“Rich, what’s wrong?” Ignored. “Richie?” Ignored.

“Richie, please just stop!” Eddie called out, stopping. Richie stopped at that too, but still didn’t turn around.

“What’s going on with you?” Eddie asks, “You’ve been distancing yourself from everyone, we hardly ever talk anymore, and then you just run out crying? Talk to me, Richie. Please?”

Richie took a deep breath before muttering, “Why would you ever kiss me?”

Eddie was taken back at that, stuttering out a small “what?”

Richie spun around, “Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty as her, Eds.” He was beyond caring about the tears running down his face.

“Rich, what do-” He cut Eddie off before he could finished.

“I thought we had something. Am I dumb? Did I just imagine it because I wanted there to be something so bad?” Richie says.

“No.” Eddie said softly, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Is this really about me and Heather? The distancing, the ignoring, all over a stupid teenage romance? Come on, Rich!”

Richie scoffed, shaking his head before turning to walk away again. “We’ve been together for weeks now! How come you’re just now being upset about it?” Eddie yelled after him, making him stop and spin around again.

“You gave her your sweater!” Richie scream. “The same sweater that you gave me countless times. So, what was I? A simple “fling”? Nothing at all? Someone to help figure out who you like?”

“It’s just polyester, Richie.” Eddie shook his head. “You know Derry. You know how homophobic this town is, if my mom were to find out, or even Henry Bowers. It was nice pretending, but we all know it would’ve never lasted.”

Those words hit Richie hard, making him let out a sob. “We could’ve made this work. I loved you, Eddie. For so fucking long. For a minute, I thought you did too.”

“I did love you. I still do!” Eddie exclaimed. They were both crying, for different reasons. Eddie, realizing that, maybe, he’s made a wrong choice. Richie, realizing that he has to let go of someone he wants more than anyone, his best friend.

“But you like her better.” Richie turned around calmly, leaving Eddie in the woods, tears streaming down his face.

_I wish I was Heather._


End file.
